Krillin vs Rock Lee
Krillin vs Rock Lee 'is GalactaK's thirty-third DBX, featuring ''Dragon Ball's Krillin and Naruto's Rock Lee. Thanks to UniverseAwesome777 for the idea. '''Description S2E13! Dragon Ball vs Naruto! These two can pack a real punch, but they're absolute jokes compared to a lot of their universe! But which one is the better joke? Intro NO RULES JUST BLOODSHED DBX! FIGHT! Krillin and Rock Lee were going towards each other, until they noticed each other for the first time. Neither of them wanted any kind of a quarrel. Krillin: Who are you? Rock Lee: I am Konoha's beautiful green wild beast- Rock Lee! Krillin: You're on an ego trip, I can tell you that much. I could do with a test though. Rock Lee: Well, you got yourself one. Bring it on! If they had intended to walk away, this idea was burning away heavily. Both went for each other, ready to bring this abruptly started fight to its abrupt end. One of them would not be seeing daylight at the end of this. HERE WE GOOO! Krillin was hit by Strong Fist, knocking him back. Rock lee ran after him, and used Strong Fist and Dynamic Entry on Krillin, who countered at the last second, and used a headbutt to knock Lee to the floor. Krillin then jumped up and used a diving kick, with Rock Lee rolling away. Krillin fired several ki blasts in a futile attempt to hit Rock Lee, who dodged them all as he ran towards Krillin, and used the Leaf Rising Wind on him. While Krillin was still airborne, Rock leapt up and used the Shadow of the Dancing Leaf, before kicking Krillin the rest of the way back down to earth. While Krillin was on the ground, Rock Lee started to use a dropkick, but Krillin fired a ki blast that knocked Rock Lee into a rock. Krillin used his ki to start flying at Rock Lee, and punched him further and further into the rock. Rock Lee kicked at Krillin, who dodged and continued his constant pummelling. He then farted, and the smell was so abnormally bad that Rock lee fainted. Krillin picked him up, flew out of the cave he had just created and threw Lee onto the ground. Krillin: Easier than I expected, not gonna lie. However, Rock Lee got up. He then got out something: a vial of what he thought was water, but was actually liquor. He gulped it down, becoming as drunk as if he'd just drunk 17 pints of the best German beer. He then leapt at Krillin, and punched him several metres away. both now went for each other. Krillin, however, had a plan. Krillin: I need to perform enough attacks to sober him up, and if he hates my farts so much, then that'll come in handy too. A couple of ki blasts wouldn't hurt either. Both punched, and Krillin instantly edged back. His hand was bleeding like mad. He made up his mind there and then. Krillin: All right, time for plan B. He kicked Rock Lee in the gut, before firing another ki blast. These knocked Rock Lee far enough backwards. he started to charge up one of his best attacks as Rock Lee ran towards him. Krillin: Ka...Me...Ha...Me...Haaaa! A giant burst of ki ensued out of his hands, hitting Rock Lee, and sobering him up. When Krillin cheked, Rock Lee was on the floor groaning. Rock Lee: What just happened? Krillin: This. He held his hand above his head, and energy started to come out. Eventually, it formed into a disc. Rock Lee tried to move, but he was too hurt from the Kamehameha. Even trying to lift himself up caused extreme pain. Krillin started to swing his hand around before firing. Krillin: Here, catch! Destructo Disc! Rock Lee looked up just in time to have half his head chopped off. Had he kept his head down, he would have survived. Krillin felt a tinge of remorse, before continuing on his journey. Roshi was around here somewhere! Conclusion (cue Dragon Ball FighterZ: Krillin's Theme) This game's winner is: Krillin! Trivia * This is GalactaK's first battle to feature a Dragon Ball ''character. '''Next Time' Naruto ''appears again as grey haired mentors clash in '''Kakashi vs Gandalf!'Category:GalactaK Category:What-If? Themed DBX Fights Category:What-If? DBXs Category:What-If? DBX Fights with a Returning Combatant Category:'Dragon Ball VS Naruto' Themed DBXs Category:Weaklings themed DXs Category:Fistfight Category:Completed What-If DBX Fights Category:Completed DBX FIghts Category:DBXs with Music